Farewells and Reconciliations
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Or the many failures in the love life of Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy, the playboy, ends up falling for five girls during his time at Hogwarts./ Number two up, ScorpiusLucy.
1. 1: ScorpiusAmy

**Farewells and Reconciliations**

_Chapter 1: ScorpiusAmy (Scamander)_

_Prompt: __Chain_

In the end, she's just another lesson to be learned.

…

The first time he sees her, she's sitting beside Hugo Weasley at the Hufflepuff table, chatting animatedly. There's something he's not seeing about her, he knows. She's pretty enough, but there's something that automatically repels him from her. Since he's always been about breaking the rules, he saunters up. "'Lo, Weasley, who's your friend?"

"Oh, hello, Scorpius," says Hugo brightly, not being the type to have _bias_ against anyone, even Slytherins. "This is my friend Amy."

"Amy Scamander," She tells him with a smile.

It's then, as he looks at her, that he notices that she's _Loony Lovegood's _daughter. She's the daughter of the one who was locked up in her basement for a while. But she seems to have nothing but friendliness for him, even though she's _surely_ heard of his past… unless she hasn't?

"Nice to meet you," He answers politely. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"Oh, I know," She informs him. "People say I'm oblivious, but I'm not, y'see. I notice things about people, their names, their hair, and oh, I'm rambling again."

"You seem a lot like your mom," He observes with a smirk

Hugo's eyes widen. "Oh, Scorpius, I wouldn't tell her that if I were you…"

"And you're a lot like your father," She retorts. Unlike her mother's soft tones and involuntarily cutting words, Amy's tones are harsh and it's obvious that she has the intention of getting back at him.

"No need to get feisty," He warns, backing up a little.

"Come on," She challenges him, smiling again, not seeming the type to take it lightly but not the type to get all angry either. "Think you can take me, eh, Malfoy?" Her pretty eyes twinkle.

"I know I can, Scamander," He says with a grin. "If you're anything like your Mum."

"Nope, Malfoy, that's where you're wrong," She frowns a bit. Turning to Hugo, she grins. "I'll see you later, right, Hugo?"

"Of course, Amy!" He waves at the brunette as she walks away. Scorpius, turns, fascinated at the fact that this girl, this _Hufflepuff_, could tell him off so effortlessly. Guess she's broken all of his assumptions about Hufflepuffs.

….

He doesn't see her again until a party that James throws. She's wandering around in the crowd, looking a bit lost, and Scorpius grabs her arm. "Looking for someone?"

"Hello, Malfoy," She says with a wry smile. "No, just looking for the punch table. Heard it's spiked." She smirks at him.

"You an alcoholic, Scamander?" He retorts, feeling highly amused by this.

"No," Amy crosses her arms across her chest and glares at him. "I just enjoy drinking a drink every now and again, don't you? Especially at a party." She wiggles her eyebrows and grins.

He smirks back at her. "Ooh, someone's going wild tonight. Wouldn't mum be unhappy?"

"Malfoy, I don't care," She rolls her eyes boredly. Noticing the dancing around them, she just smiles.

"Want to dance?" He asks. He doesn't know why, or how, but somehow, he wants to dance with this rebel Hufflepuff girl.

"No," She says with a giggle, but it's obvious that she's only teasing. Smirking, she says, "Sure, why not."

He wraps an arm around her short body and grins at her as he slowly begins to dance. For some reason, she can't really dance well, but well, he can make up for that. "So, Amy, how do you deal with having the two idiots for brothers?"

"Lysander's the idiot," She says, raising an eyebrow. "I swear, if he took one of those General Skills exams, he would put 'toast' for what do you put in the toaster? Obviously it's bread. Idiot."

"I know Lysander's an idiot," Scorpius replies, but he can't help but to laugh at Amy's example. "You're sort of hilarious, did you know?"

"And sort of insane, blah blah blah," Amy places her hand on his shoulder and grins. "I've heard it all before, Malfoy."

"I wasn't going to say that," Scorpius protests, but he chuckles, placing a hand awkwardly on her waist as they dance.

"And short," Amy continues on with a smirk. "Everyone says that I'm short."

"Your mum's quite petite, too," Scorpius grins at her.

"I'm _not_ my mum," Amy grits her teeth, frowning at him. "But apparently, according to Mum, you're a miniature version of your dad- down to the fact that you look quite a bit like a ferret."

Once again, he realises that like her mum, she's so blunt and unafraid of telling you her opinion that it's not even funny. He just shakes his head and laughs. Realising how awkward their dancing has gotten, he inquires, "Wanna go get some punch? You know, if it's not-"

"Ahem," Someone breaks in. Turning to the side, he realises that it's Louis Weasley, the Hufflepuff Weasley boy and Amy's housemate. He watches as her eyes light up.

With a squeal, she gives him a hug. "Louis! I was worried you wouldn't show."

"Thanks for keeping her company while I wasn't here, Malfoy," Louis says with a grin. "Suppose you're not as bad as I thought." He wraps both arms around Amy's back.

Louis Weasley is the chain bringing him down.

….

"So, Scamander, you and Louis?" Scorpius leans against the wall.

Amy just shrugs back at him. "What of it, Malfoy?"

"Don't you ever think of going for someone, well, a little better looking than Louis? I mean, Louis is okay and all, but he's not the best. And all he's got going for him is his Veela good looks. I mean, he doesn't really _do_ anything," Scorpius realises he's rambling and shuts himself up. But it _is_ true- that all Louis has going for him is Veela good looks.

"That's not true," Amy protests, crossing her arms. But she doesn't seem to have too much of a temper, which is pretty good for him at the moment. "Why do you care so much anyway, Malfoy?"

"Because you and Louis aren't right for each other," He informs her. "Two Hufflepuffs will never work, Amy, you'll just sit around being sweet all of the time."

She just glares at him from where she's standing. "You think I'm _sweet_, Malfoy?"

"Well," he's quick to correct himself, "Maybe not. But still, I don't think the two of you go well together…"

"What do you know about my love life?" She hisses, stepping back as if she's going to leave. "By the way, _Scorpius_, you slipped. You called me Amy instead of Scamander."

"Well, I'm sorry, Scamander," He growls dangerously, and he wonders how they got from being sweet friends to this sort of _fighting_ or whatever it is. "Do you _prefer_ Scamander or something?"

"No," She says, and it's this admission, along with the way she looks at the ground like she's going to break down or something, that makes him realise she's _not_ brave Gryffindor. She's Amy, and she's Hufflepuff, and she has a reason for being put into Hufflepuff. "It just surprised me is all."

"Oh," He says quietly. "Well, um, nice talking to you. Have a good time with Weasley and all." He looks at the ground.

"I suppose I should be going now," Amy says, turning and shooting him a sweet smile before she begins to walk off.

"Wait!" He calls, walking a few steps forward as she halts so that he's _this close_ to her. "Amy, wait."

At the mention of her name, she turns around to look him in the eyes, and that's _it_. He can't resist anymore. With no thought involved, he leans in, brushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear, and kisses her, arms winding around her neck.

For just a few seconds, she doesn't stop him, instead seeming to take it all in. Then, quickly, she pushes him away from her. "We can't do this."

"Can't we?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," She says, running off and leaving him to stare after her before he returns to his dorm.

….

It's a few days later that she nervously approaches him, tapping him on the shoulder. "Scorpius?"

"Hello, Scamander," he says semi politely, acting like a stranger who's just had a one night stand with her or something.

"We need to talk," She bounces on her toes, making her a bit taller than before.

"What is there to talk about?" Scorpius' tone is biting and harsh, as usual for him. "I kissed you. You kissed me back. You pushed me away, saying that we _can't_ do this. Then you said you were sorry and ran away. What else can you really say?"

"I had reasoning behind what I did," She pleads, looking far guiltier than she should.

"I did too," Scorpius crosses his arms. "I thought you were pretty, funny, and interesting to talk to. It's obvious you don't feel anything for me."

"It was because I think I might like Louis," She continues. "And I do think you're funny, attractive, and fun to talk to, but…"

"It's always going to be Louis for you," He confirms with a slight nod. "Might've guessed."

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, but yep, it's always going to be him," She says with a bit of a grin and a lot of her usual bluntness. "There's someone for you out there and I know it. Ever considered one of the Weasleys? Dominique and Rose are pretty attractive, even though I'm a straight girl and all." She gives him a quick wink in hopes that he'll cheer up.

Scorpius has to laugh at that one. "See, Amy, you _are_ funny and fun to talk to. Louis is lucky."

"That might just be the sweetest thing you've ever said, Malfoy," She says with a laugh. "But anyway, go make Dominique's day and talk to her or something. Don't get all hung up on me, I don't deserve it. I don't deserve Louis, either…"

"But you chose him," Scorpius smiles a little bit.

"I did choose him," She says simply, unable to say anything else. "Well, I promised Louis I would meet him for lunch today. I suppose I'll see you later then?"

"Later, Amy," He calls as the brunette girl walks away. He watches, knowing she's already made her decision and there's really nothing he can do about it. Louis Weasley is the chain she's hanging onto.

…

She waits quite a while, obviously trying to spare his feelings at least a little. But even so, the next month, he sees the two of them snogging in a corridor. Though he feels like screaming, he just clears his throat.

Louis glares at him. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"It's a corridor, Weasley," Scorpius replies, as if it is obvious _(which really, it is)_. "The corridors are free ground, last time I checked. So I mean, I really have more of a right to be here, just walking than you do snogging."

Amy rolls her eyes, but he can see the way she looks sort of concerned about him. "It's not a bad thing to be here making out. Would you rather us do it in the Great Hall in front of everyone or in the middle of class?"

"How about the Hufflepuff common room?" Scorpius spits back, but his tone isn't as harsh as it could be. "I hear it's rather _cosy _in there."

"Louis and I will decide that for ourselves, thank you," Amy replies, weaving her fingers through a dazed Louis'.

"Have fun with that," Scorpius says with a funny glint in his eyes.

"Oh, believe me," Amy smiles evilly. "We _will_."

Then both of them are laughing, and Louis looks confused.

But it's then that Scorpius realises that even though their relationship had ended in heartbreak on his part _(at least)_, it was fun trying. Because he'd always known that Louis Weasley is the chain she is always linked to.

It's all just a game to him.

….

And in the end, he learns his lesson- don't mess with Scamanders.

**OOC: Interesting. My first ScorpiusOC. This is for Amy (You're Amyzing), because heck, the OC is named Amy. ;) And see, Amy ended up with Louis. :P**

**This will be a series of five oneshots all involving Scorpius with different girls. Next up is ScorpiusLucy, so review for that one! :D**

_**Please**_** leave a review. Even if it's just 'good job', at least let me know what you think! And be prepared for an update soon.**

**This is for the 'Ring Around the Boyfriend' Challenge by ToManyLetters on the HPFC! :D**


	2. 2: ScorpiusLucy

**Farewells and Reconciliations**

**Chapter 2: ScorpiusLucy**

_Prompt: imagine_

Somehow dreamers and players just don't fit together.

…

_Imagine that two people meet._

It's only during his fifth year that he begins to notice her. For some reason, his eyes are drawn to the Ravenclaw table, and he realises that she's the only Weasley that he doesn't know too well. For some reason, he feels determined to change this.

"Spacing again, Weasley?" Scorpius teases, sliding in across from the young Weasley.

She shakes her head quickly, blushing a little bit. "Oh, hello there, Scorpius. No, I'm not spacing. Just a bit worried about my play tomorrow, and, well, daydreaming."

"Daydreams are always better than real life," He informs her with a smirk. Then something hits him. "Play- wait, like a Muggle? You act in _plays_?"

"Yes, Scorpius," She says with a smile. "Why? Would you like to come?"

"Um, no thanks," He tells her with a snide smirk. But somehow, this girl fascinates him, so for a moment he _actually _considers going. Then, quickly, he adds, "Well, maybe, where's it going to be held?"

"It will be close to here," Lucy beams at him. "If you want, I can buy you a ticket and you can go with the rest of my family! They'll provide you with a Portkey, naturally, so you won't have to worry about getting there."

He thinks it over for a second. It's just a play, and he's always wondered what they're really like (despite his father's protests that such Muggle things are highly inferior), and _Lucy_ (with the bright blue eyes) is going to be in it, so why not?

Finally, he responds with a simple smile. "Why not, Weasley? Just get me the ticket and direct me to the Portkey and I'll be there."

"That's fine with me," She responds eagerly. "So, you'll be there tomorrow?"

"I promise," He says sincerely. But there's one thing you should know- when Scorpius Malfoy makes a promise, he's going to follow through on it.

Malfoy honour and all of that.

…

_Imagine that he follows through on his promises._

"Scorpius!" One of his housemates, Dawson Nott, booms from behind him. "Weren't we going to practise Quidditch today?"

"I can't," Scorpius wipes his brow. "I sort of promised another friend I'd do something today. We'll do it later, all right?"

"A lady friend?" Dawson says, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't be jealous because I get all the ladies and you do _nott_," Scorpius jokes with a grin on his face.

Dawson rolls his eyes. "Very _punny,_ Scorp."

"It's not my fault my puns and I are irresistible," Scorpius grins at him. "But really, I've got to get going now, see you later!"

That's when he runs into Rose Weasley, who glares at him. "There you are, Scorpius! You're already five minutes late. We've all been looking for you as Lucy expects us to arrive on time and the Portkey will expire soon. Hurry up!"

He runs a bit quicker, fast enough to ensure that they get there in time but slow enough to annoy Rose. By the time they get there, the entirety of the Weasley clan is glaring at him, but he just shrugs at them, not really having an excuse. This time, he doesn't really apologise- _Scorpius Malfoy _never apologises.

After he places his hand on the Portkey, the world spins until he falls onto the ground, or more like gravel. Dusting off his stinging hands, he hears someone giggle sweetly behind him. "Nice landing, Scorpius."

"Lucy," He says with a quick smile. "Sorry we're late; I got held up a bit. What are you doing out in the parking lot? Isn't your show about to start?"

"It is," She shrugs at him, smiling. "But my family and friends usually wish me luck beforehand. So, wish me luck?"

"Good luck, Lucy," He smirks at her.

Then her tiny body flies at him and she hugs him tightly. Into his broad chest, she says, "Thanks for coming, Scorpius."

"You should be thankful," He says.

She pulls back, not looking annoyed at him at all, which surprises him- usually girls will tell him off. But she just beams at him. "Oh, I am. And I hope you enjoy the show!"

"Hope that I will," He tells her, but it's too late- she's already bounded away to hug her other family members.

He can't help but think as she walks off, brown hair shining, that she's not your average Weasley at all.

…

_Imagine that she teaches him how to dream_.

As she walks out onto the stage, the stage seems to light up with her. Her incredible stage presence is incredibly obvious. She makes the play about another world that exists right under people's noses with faeries, wood nymphs, and assorted other creatures come to life.

His imagination runs wild as he watches her play. Never before has he questioned his strong disbelief in real magic before now.

_If witches are real, why not faeries?_ He wonders, tapping his chin. _Why not nymphs? If our world is so cleverly disguised from the Muggles, couldn't there be other worlds that are disguised from us?_

His mind is racing, which it never does- he's always been the boring Slytherin with zero imagination. But now he's starting to think, to dream- and it's so weird to him. In the back of his mind, he has to wonder how this little girl can make him dreams so vividly.

"She's really great, isn't she?" Lorcan whispers to him with a smile. "Lucy. She's quite the actress, she is."

Scorpius smiles back at him, though he and (Lorcan) Scamander haven't ever gotten on to well. "She really is."

The play continues, with Lucy still leading the play as the faerie who refused to grow up. Her character is just so well-performed and as the writer Molly in the row ahead of him (sitting with the other Scamander) exclaims, "So well developed!"

Scorpius just laughs and is glad that **this** is the first Muggle play that he's been to. Otherwise, he doesn't believe that he would've gotten so hooked.

After the play, he walks up to Lucy. "Your play was amazing."

"Was it?" Lucy beams back at him. "I really hope so. We surely did try our best!"

"You made me dream for once, Lucy, and that's definitely worth something," He says with a grin.

A pretty smile paints its way across her face as she looks at him. "I'm glad I made you dream, Scorpius. That's what we're all about."

Then she's whisked away by the crowd, brown straight hair glinting under the harsh lights of the lobby, and all he can do is stand and stare after her.

…

_Imagine that they become unlikely friends._

A tray clatters to the table. Someone swallows nervously. Glancing up, Scorpius is surprised to see Lucy Weasley standing in front of him. He grins up at her. "What are you doing over at the Slytherin table, Lucy?"

She shifts nervously from foot to foot. "I was kind of… sort of… wondering if I could sit here?"

At this, he has to laugh at her obvious insecurity. "You aren't scared that we Slytherins will corrupt you?"

"No," She replies, her face breaking into a slight smile as she bounces on the tips of her toes. "I think you all are rather funny, actually."

"All right," He relents with a smirk playing on his face. "I suppose you can sit here then."

Giggling, she sits down across from him. She confides, "I feel quite a bit like a rebel."

"You should," He remarks dryly. "Everyone's sort of staring at you. Lucy Weasley, the innocent little Ravenclaw, sitting down at the _Slytherin_ table. It's like the beginning of the apocalypse or something. The world is apparently going wild."

Turning around, she catches sight of all of the people that are staring at her and laughs. "Good thing I don't really care much, right? I mean, I should be able to sit with whoever I want to sit with, even if it's a Slytherin."

"You should be able to," Scorpius confirms with a smile. "But Luce, this is Hogwarts, where rumours are like families of bees- plentiful and annoying."

Raising an eyebrow, she grins at him. "Oh, so now I've gone from 'Weasley' to 'Luce'?"

"Do you want me to call you 'Weasley'?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. "With your huge family that multiplies like rabbits, it might get a bit confusing, don't you think?"

"I'll have to agree with that one," She laughs. Then, suddenly, she stops. Blinking, she says in a voice that's even quieter and more serious than usual, "Why are you so nice to me, Scorpius? You're usually so cold and sarcastic to everyone…"

"Cause you're just sort of sweet, Lucy," He says, raising his eyebrow. "It makes everyone want to be nice to you or feel guilty about not being nice to you. Besides, I sort of _like_ you- do you want me not to like you? Because I'm fully capable of doing that…"

Lucy just laughs. "No, Scorp, that's fine if you like me. I was just wondering, why me?"

"Well, now you know," Scorpius says with a grin.

"We're some unlikely friends, aren't we?" Lucy asks.

"Yep, that we are," He tells her, seeing the crinkle of her smile and hoping that she'll never stop smiling.

….

_Imagine that he helps to comfort her when she's down_.

"What do you mean that _idiot_ Scamander broke up with you?" He places careful emphasis on the word idiot.

"Lorcan broke up with me," Lucy sniffles, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "Don't blame it on him, Scorp, really, it was all me."

"What do you mean by that, Lucy?" Scorpius demands. "I mean, what would you have done? Scamander's an idiot, that's it, to break up with you and hurt you like… this." Reaching over to her, he places his hand on her cheek, wiping away a tear. "Don't cry, Lucy, he's not worth it."

"What do you mean, he's not worth it?" Lucy looks up at him with her tearstained face. "It's me that's not worth it. It's me that's _too sweet, too nice_."

"You're definitely worth it, Luce," He says, rubbing her back. "Do you want me to go beat up Lorcan? Because I'm more than capable of doing that." He flexes a muscle, smirking.

"I'm sure you are," Lucy says, her voice cracking and barely more than a whisper. "But don't do it, anyway, because it's not his fault if he doesn't- if he doesn't like me anymore. You can't control your feelings, can you?"

"But you can control who you beat up," Scorpius says eagerly with a smirk at her.

Lucy just shakes her head. "Scorpius, don't go beat up Lorcan. I'll… never forgive myself if you do, even though I don't exactly like him at the moment. It's not his fault, I've told you many times before. He can't help it if he doesn't fancy me anymore."

"Okay, fine, Lucy," He sits down beside her, sliding against the wall. "I won't beat him up, but only because you asked me to."

She smiles over at him, and taking his hand, she squeezes it. "Thank you, Scorpius."

….

_Imagine that they fell in love_.

"Would you consider going out with me, Lucy?" Scorpius asks with a smirk. He's never been worried about whether the person would say yes before, so why start now?

Lucy just looks up at him, a spare strand of brown hair falling in her eyes. Reaching out, he brushes it back out of her eyes, waiting for her response. Finally, she just nods, looking lost for words, before she bursts out with an, "of course!"

He laughs, wrapping his arm around her shoulders because it's _Lucy_ and he doesn't want to scare her by going in too fast or too strong. Instead, he just decides to take it slow with her.

"We're going to be the school controversy again, aren't we?" Lucy lifts her shining eyes up to look at Scorpius.

He smiles at his new girlfriend. "Probably. But hey, it should be fun! Why not turn the school upside down when you've got nothing better to do?"

"It could be fun," Lucy replies, a smile playing at the edges of her lips. After it quiets down for a minute, she turns to him, slipping her fingers through his. "Scorp, do you believe in magic?"

"Of course I believe in magic, Luce," Scorpius says with a tiny smile. "We go to a magic school. I've seen a Patronus shoot out of the tip of my wand. I've seen people healed, brought back to life, all of that. Is it possible for me not to believe in magic, Lucy?"

"Not that kind of magic," Lucy says with a soft smile. "Like love at first sight, happily ever afters, fairytales, faeries, knights in shining armour, all of that. Magic that lasts forever, not the kind that will fade in this school."

"What do you mean it's going to fade?" Scorpius' eyes widen. "But to answer your question, yes, I believe that I do." What he doesn't add is that it's _her_ who makes him believe in magic.

She squeezes his hand. "Good… I'm glad that you do."

Glancing into her shining blue eyes that never seem to fade, he hopes that this magic will never fade either.

That's when he leans in and kisses her for the first time.

….

_Imagine that they fall apart in a good way and remain friends_.

It's not until he realises that she basically lives inside her intricately woven field of dreams, and she realises that he doesn't really know what dreaming is, that they both realise that they'll never work out. The breakup isn't messy like so many others- they agree wholeheartedly to remain friends _(because really, they work as friends too)_. There's not really any leftover feelings.

It's pretty much just the natural process of things.

They still smile and wave when they see each other in the halls. They still hang out sometimes on the weekends. They still have that unlikely friendship.

But it's not the same thing, is it?

….

_Imagine that they both get their happy endings with other people._

Everyone knows that players and dreamers just aren't meant to be.

**A/N: SO, THIS IS FOR YOU, BECCA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! LOVE YA! :D**

**And this is for the Ring Around the Boyfriend Challenge on the HPFC!**


End file.
